Magnetic media has been used for decades because it can reliably store large amounts of data for long periods of time. Magnetic tapes, in particular, are able to store very large amounts of data and are relatively inexpensive when compared to the costs of other magnetic and non-magnetic storage mediums. Hence, even though magnetic tape requires sequential access, which usually does not allow quick access to data items stored thereon, magnetic tape is a very efficient way to back up large amounts of data as a failsafe for faster storage mediums, such as magnetic hard disk drives.
When data is read from or written to magnetic tape, a magnetic tape head must contact the magnetic tape as the magnetic tape passes over the magnetic tape head. This contact causes friction that wears on the magnetic tape head. Over time the magnetic tape head wears down to the point that the magnetic tape head can no longer access the magnetic tape and needs to be replaced.
To extend the life of magnetic tape heads, coatings made of insulating materials have been used. While these insulating coatings do provide a certain amount protection from wear for magnetic tape heads, the insulating materials are still insufficiently durable. Thus, even with the insulating coatings, magnetic tape heads need to be replaced relatively frequently.